


Fragments Highlander drabbles

by fractured_sun



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Gundam Wing, Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, General, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different highlander based drabbles including crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _AN Some highlander drabbles for anyone who didn't catch them on LJ. I enjoyed writing in this format so I may write more (in new chapters). Hope you enjoy it.  
> _
> 
> * * *

_AN Some highlander drabbles for anyone who didn't catch them on LJ. I enjoyed writing in this format so I may write more (in new chapters). Hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

Highlander:-

Kronos is nearly 400 the first time he sees snow. White flakes fall as if the clouds themselves were breaking apart and dropping to the dirt. He wonders if they have angered a God and the sky is going to bury them in punishment. Methos leans across his horse and calls it 'snow'. Kronos nods relieved the world will not end today, Methos would know, even now he is sure he will never equal the knowledge of the older immortal. Kronos swings his blade slashing apart a laughing local captive reminding them that even when the sky falls he rules.

******

A strike of his blade, was followed by a rush of lightening searing every nerve ending. For a minute a host of voices clamoured for control drowning the 200 year old quickening. His sanity teetered on a knife edge as Adam Pierson was shredded under the weight of Benjamin Adams, Matthias Adamson, Death and a thousand others stirred into life by the liquid fire of the quickening. The steady pulse that was Methos swept them all aside. Past personas were buried and for a moment he was Methos whilst he painstakingly pieced Adam Pierson together and allowed him control again.

****

Highlander/Buffy:-

"People don't usually come to bars to get stone tablets translated," Adam Pierson grinned at the blonde student tipping his bottle to take another drink, "So what makes you think _I_ can help you?"

She crossed her arms "Someone told me you're good with old things, obviously not so much."

He smiled at the manipulation offered her a folded piece of paper "You can have your translation if you give me the original." He called out as she left with her translation "Hey Slayer, tell Ripper he still owes me."

Methos smirked, pleased at the return of his old recipe.

******

Highlander/Magnificent 7:-

Josiah Sanchez was dead and buried, shot during a bank robbery. The funeral had been attended by the entire population of four corners. When he had sat up halfway through the ceremony it was difficult to tell who was more surprised, the mourners or the newly immortal Josiah. His six friends weren't sure whether to celebrate or shoot the undead creature, eventually they decided it was a medical marvel. Nathan sometimes muttered about disappearing scars and Chris watched him out of the corner of his eye, but life continued as normal. Then Melvin Koren came through town and everything changed.


	2. Three things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things - responding to prompts on LJ too list three things about a requested character

Kronos

1\. After the first millenium without him Kronos mastered the art of 'not thinking about Methos' sometimes he didn't think about him for days at a time. Usually days when he was enjoying reliving his glory days.

2\. Kronos settled down with a wife and kids. The widow of biological weapons expert. They were the first test subjects for his stolen virus.

3\. Kronos quite likes his new home (as much as one can like being dead). Macleod is annoyingly moralistic but Kronos learnt the art of manipulation from a master and is gradually turning him round. He's sure Methos has noticed, he's just doesn't know if Methos is helping him or planning to sabotage him.

 

Methos 1

1\. Half of the reason Methos walks out of Duncan's life so often is he reminds him of Kronos, half of the reason he comes back is he reminds him of Kronos. The other half of the reason (for both) is that unlike Kronos, Macleod has a moral code. He's half in love with the man and half in lust.

2\. Methos loves adding puns or codes to the 'Methos chronicles' based around languages and cultures no one else knows. So far nobody else has noticed the slightly odd sentence structure peppering the older chronicles.

3\. Methos is actually richer than Macleod, the fact he never pays for anything he can scrounge off friends helps keep him that way.

Methos 2

  
1\. Methos is actually a better swordsman than Duncan, but why give away the surprise. Besides winning always puts Mac in a more receptive mood.

2\. Methos is planning to seduce Mac one day but is still enjoying the flirting and the look of frustation on Duncan's face too much to do it yet.

3\. Methos was in an on-off relationship with Darius for over 3 centuries, he reminded him of a more discplined Kronos.

 

 

 


	3. Favours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series came from a meme where people asked for a pair of characters and a favour and I wrote a letter from one character asking for the favour.

Amanda to Methos

Darling,

As I am sure you know tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to invite you to my private party you, me, and all those lovely sparkly things I know Duncan has bought me. We'll steal some of that superb champagne Mac has in his cellar, you bring the chocolate and whipped cream and I'll bring something slinky. If he's very lucky we might invite Duncan along too.

Kisses  
A

***************  
Joe Dawson to Rupert Giles

  
Rupert,

Sorry to spring this on you after so long since we last spoke but I was hoping you had something time consuming you could find for Adam Pierson to do. I need something to distract him from building a bar bill to rival the national debt. Perhaps you need someone to translate something or a self repairing punch bag to train your slayer, his flight gets in at 12.25 on Wednesday.

Joe

  
**********************

Duncan to Angel

 

Angel,

I was hoping you could help me find my friend, Adam Pierson. Though he is probably using another name now. He disappeared just over a week ago, I would wait until he comes back himself but I am a little concerned about the conversation he was having with Amanda and Corey before he left.

  
Thank you  
Macleod

************************

Wufei to Methos

Dr Matthews,

I have been asked to participate in an exhibition for the war recovery foundation. In preparation I offer you a formal challenge: live blades, 14:00 hrs at the new Brussels peace centre, first to three points match. This should give us a chance for a rematch of our interrupted duel last year. I have informed Dr. Po, Colonel Une and Ms. Peacecraft/Darlian of your participation they are looking forward to seeing you there.

Chang Wufei


	4. Crossover ficlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a series of crossover snippets originally written for a meme. The original idea was to allow people to try to guess the crossovers. I've added a list of the fandoms at the bottom of the page.

1\. Methos sighed as he sat in the cell, what on Earth had possessed him to join a resistance against a military dictatorship. Especially in a war with so many weapons capable of dismembering people. He hadn't even had a chance to get himself 'killed' trying to escape, yet. He crossed his arms sighing impatiently MacLeod was late. Methos rolled off the bunk as he heard the explosion the other side of the corridor, followed eventually by a series of alarms.

It was at least 24 hours later when the highlander, finally, made an appearance and Methos was not in a good mood "What kept you?"

MacLeod smiled "Sorry, apparently I wasn't the only one breaking in to kill someone off last night and they tightened their security." he laughed "Though apparently he changed his mission objective in the middle and ended up rescuing his friend instead. Sorry I don't think I'll be able to able to follow his example,"

  
Methos grinned sardonically "Oh so we still get to die in a blaze of glory then? Goody just what I always wanted. This is the last war I let you talk me into highlander. Let's retire somewhere peaceful after this, How about Brussels?"

 

* * *

2\. The elder brother had killed the younger in the middle of his story again which rather spoiled the flow of the narrative but Methos supposed if anyone could understand difficult 'sibling' relationships it would be himself. Methos rolled his eyes ignoring the indignant squawk from the raven and pulling the baby gargoyle away from the fire and depositing it back into the centre of the room. In the distance Methos could hear insistent ringing, it seemed he wouldn't get to hear the end of the story tonight either.

* * *

3\. Amanda smiled as she slipped from the house carrying the oversized leather bound book. $100,000 for a book that wasn't even protected by a security system just sitting on a large lectern in an attic. She worried a little, there had to be a catch to the commission and so far she hadn't worked it out, and she really didn't like the guy who was paying her. He was probably planning to kill her, and he never had explained why he made her drink that strange vial, $100,000 though, she looked at the book again and wondered how much Methos would give her for it.

* * *

4\. Kronos scowled as he shook the salt out of his hair and glared at the men in front of him praying at him in terribly accented Latin. He wasn't a demon, had never been a demon and rather enjoyed the irony. Kronos grinned as he stepped over the intricate drawings across the floor and started to 'explain' the meaning of mistaken identity to the hapless would be heroes.

* * *

5\. Part of Methos wanted to remind his new acquaintance with the wide and obnoxious grin, that he wasn't in fact a child and didn't need to have his hand held as they ran from danger. The other part of him, the part that kept him from running out and challenging young idiots or looking for damsels in distress told him firmly to wait until he wasn't being chased by homicidal moving shop mannequins. This would teach him to avoid part time retail jobs in his next identity, however useful they were when pretending to be a student.

* * *

6\. The whirr of the printer had Methos kicking his chair over to the other side of the lab to pick up the spectra. He groaned as he recognised the suspect walking past, he had really hoped that the decapitated body in the morgue would remain an unsolved mystery but MacLeod just had to leave trace all over the 'murder' scene. Losing or destroying all that evidence really wasn't going to do Methos' new career any good.

* * *

7\. Duncan sighed as took the wanted poster from the grieving widow, looking at the wanted man's picture. He reminded her that although he occasionally helped track a fugitive he wasn't a lawman, or a bounty hunter. Well he was planning to ride on anyway, he had been in Texas for too long there didn't seem to be any harm in watching out for signs of the murderer. According to the widow he had been trained to track by the people too, it would be a challenge that would take his mind off Koren's disappearance.

* * *

8\. Amanda smiled as she accepted another cup of tea, she was so glad that she let Duncan persuade her to visit Japan, this school was packed full of extremely rich and gullible boys who in a few years would be extremely rich and gullible men and they were really the best kind. Though unfortunately she might have to steer clear of the ones who had extremely rich, powerful and (she suspected) ruthless boyfriends, she looked over at Methos one of those competing with her was more than enough trouble. Either way the trip was worth it just to see the spar Methos had set up between Duncan and the cute hyperactive boy who looked all of about eight. At least he had given Duncan plenty of cake to help him with the shock.

* * *

9\. Methos The Blue eyed the eagle that had brought him the message. Time to sail on perhaps, he had no intention in getting caught in a battle between the head of his order and it's most powerful member, and with the shadow growing in the East this was fast becoming an unhealthy world to remain in. He picked up the ring he had hidden away for so long, last remaining of its kind, its brothers either taken or destroyed. Well it would soon be useless, either under the power of the shadow or its power destroyed. Time to make use of this power to move onto another world, and with a bit of work he should be able channel the ring's power to keep it's bearer alive into himself.

* * *

10\. Joe slid another beer across the bar to Methos as the old man kept up the steady stream of bullshit and rhetoric he was feeding to Mac. Not for the first time, that evening, Joe reminded himself that it was bad manners to eavesdrop on his friend's thoughts. Even if he did badly want to know if Methos really had known Cleopatra or if he was just making it up. Joe stretched then held out his hand under the counter as the set of keys he dropped flew into them. A risk, particularly considering current public opinion and the new registration laws, but he was too tired to pick them off the floor. Besides the place was empty except for his two friends who all things considered should be the last to throw stones at people for being different.

* * *

_Fandoms: 1. Gundam wing, 2. Sandman, 3. Charmed, 4. Supernatural, 5. Dr Who, 6. CSI, 7. Magnificent 7, 8. Ouran high school host club, 9. Lord of the Rings, 10. X-Men _


End file.
